


Lebkuchenhaus

by Azamir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Bakery, Family, Gen, Harry as Prosecutor in training, Injury Recovery, Quidditch Injuries
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Harry hat immer wieder versprochen, sich mehr um seine Familie zu kümmern. Doch die Arbeit war imhm immer wichtiger. Doch ein Schicksalsschlag zwingt ihn, sich neu zu orientieren - Und er lernt, sich richtig auf seine Kinder und seine Familie einzulassen.





	

Harry öffnete die Augen in eine von kaltem, hellem Licht dominierte Realität. 

Beim Versuch den Kopf zu drehen, um die ungewohnte Lichtquelle auszumachen, musste er feststellen, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Mit der versuchten Bewegung begann jedoch ein sanftes Klingeln links von ihm, das wie das übliche Signal eines Überwachungszaubers klang. 

Eine Tür öffnete sich, und nach ein paar gedämpften Schritten kam ein älterer Mann in Harrys Blickfeld.

„Mr. Potter! Sie sind wach! Warten sie kurz, dann löse ich die Zauber, die ihren Körper bewegungslos halten, das war zu ihrer sicheren Genesung notwendig.“

Der Mann führte am Rande von Harrys eingeschränktem Blickfeld einige Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab aus und murmelte dazu lateinische Worte, die Harry nicht bekannt waren. Als der Mann seinen Zauberstab wieder aus Harrys Blickfeld sinken ließ, konnte Harry aber endlich seinen Kopf mitdrehen, und korrekt auf das fokussieren, wo er hinsehen wollte.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Ich bin Heiler Gadwick, Mr. Potter. Sie befinden sich in St. Mungos und waren fünf Tage lang ohne Bewusstsein. Können sie sich an den Hergang ihrer letzten Einsatzes als Auror erinnern?“

Harry versuchte sich an einen Einsatz zu erinnern. Eine Einsatzbesprechung... Ein Zaubertranklabor, fünf Verdächtige. Illegale Tränke. Mehr fiel ihm nicht mehr ein.

Beim Versuch zu sprechen kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen hervor. Also schüttelte Harry als Antwort auf die Frage nur langsam den Kopf. 

Der Heiler nickte Harry zu, dann drehte er sich weg und gestikulierte zu jemandem, der sich außerhalb von Harrys Wahrnehmungsfeld befand. Eine Krankenschwester kam nur wenige Momente später mit einem Glas Wasser zu Harry und half ihm, seine bleiernen Glieder soweit zurecht zu legen, dass er zumindest halbwegs aufrecht in den Kissen lag und aus dem Glas trinken konnte – wobei seine eigenen Arme noch nicht in der Lage waren, das Glas zu halten, und sie ihm auch dabei helfen musste.

Harry wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Heiler zu.   
„Was ist passiert?“  
Seine Stimme war noch immer nicht ganz sicher, aber immerhin konnte er wieder sprechen. Ein Fortschritt. 

„Sie wurden schwer verletzt, Mr. Potter. Es stand sehr kritisch, Sie wurden von mehreren Flüchen parallel getroffen, die wir nicht alle auf einmal lösen konnten, sodass einige davon ihr tückisches Werk in Ihrem Körper verrichten konnten. Die Heilung der Schäden an ihrer Wirbelsäule und dem Nervensystem hat einen fünftägigen Heilschlaf und intensive Betreuung durch unsere Fluchspezialisten gebraucht. Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie in nur wenigen Tagen vollständig gesund zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren können – es stand als sie eingeliefert wurden nicht gut.“

Harry musste schlucken. Das Leben als Auror war gefährlich, das war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen. Doch von einem Heiler so eindringlich auf die Gefahr hingewiesen zu werden, bedeutet, dass die Gefahr für sein Leben entsprechend groß gewesen sein musste. Vieles war mit Magie völlig heilbar, aber nicht alles. 

„Danke für die Auskunft, Heiler Gadwick. Wurde außer mir noch jemand aus dem Team verletzt?“

Der Heiler hob die Augenbrauen, diese Frage hatte er wohl nicht erwartet.   
„Ja, Auror Tattlewing wurde ebenfalls von Flüchen getroffen, jedoch konnte er nach einem Tag Beobachtung bereits wieder aus St. Mungos entlassen werden. Sonst gab es keine weiteren Verletzungen, die der Aufmerksamkeit eines Heilers bedurft hätten. Ihr Fall war mit Abstand der schlimmste.“

Harry nickte. Zumindest war Ron nichts passiert, und die anderen aus dem Einsatzteam waren alle gesund und in Sicherheit. 

„Sie werden noch mindestens drei Tage zur Beobachtung hier bleiben müssen, Mr. Potter, aber sie können in dieser Zeit ohne größere Einschränkungen Besuch empfangen. Ihre Frau und Ihre Kinder warten draußen, sie wurden vom Personal benachrichtigt, als Sie aufgewacht sind. Soll ich sie hereinbitten?“

Harry nickte erneut. Ginny musste auf Kohlen gesessen haben und sofort gekommen sein. Sie hatte ihm schon so oft Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er zu unbesonnen in seine Missionen stürmte, obwohl er eine Familie hatte, die sich Sorgen machte. Aber die Arbeit war ihm wichtig, er hatte die Fähigkeiten, die ein guter Auror brauchte, und konnte so das Leben aller Zauberer und Hexen in England sicherer machen. 

Ginny hatte die kleine Lily auf dem einen Arm und hielt Albus an der Hand, während James schon vor ihr in das Krankenzimmer kam. Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte eine Mischung aus Trauer, Wut und Resignation wieder. Harry senkte schuldbewusst den Blick, als sie ihn ansah. Er hatte versprochen, vorsichtiger zu sein, schon mehrere Male, als er nach einer Mission in St. Mungos gelegen hatte. Und nun lag er wieder in einem der sterilen Betten, und die Verletzungen waren schwerer, als zuvor.

„Harry. Du bist endlich wach. Es hat fünf Tage gedauert.“  
Harry sah ob der ruhigen Worte wieder zu seiner Frau auf, doch die ruhe war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Vielleicht auch Rücksichtnahme auf die Kinder, die wahrscheinlich schon verstört genug davon waren, dass ihr Vater tagelang in einem Heilschlaf gelegen hatte.   
„Du weißt, was wir das letzte und vorletzte Mal besprochen hatten, als du verletzt wurdest.“  
Harry nickte stumm, als Ginny jedoch nicht fortfuhr, begriff er, dass sie sein verbales Anerkenntnis wollte.  
„Ja, Ginny. Ich würde vorsichtiger sein, weniger Risiken eingehen. Für dich und für die Kinder, damit du auch in zehn Jahren noch einen Ehemann und sie auch zum Schulabschluss noch einen Vater haben. Ich weiß, ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen.“  
„Ja, das hast du, Harry James Potter! Wieder und wieder und wieder! Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du dich eigentlich noch daran erinnerst, dass du mir Liebe und Treue geschworen hast! Denn wie Liebe fühlt sich das hier nicht an, und wie Treue auch nicht! Ist dir das Abenteuer wirklich so viel wichtiger als deine Frau und die Familie, die du dir angeblich immer gewünscht hast?“  
Ginnys Tonfall wurde immer schärfer, und Lily drückte sich nähen an den Hals ihrer Mutter, einen Daumen im Mund.   
„Gin, es hat nichts mit unserer Ehe zu tun! Es ist mir wichtig, die Bevölkerung vor all denen zu schützen, die ihnen schaden können! Es geht auch um die Sicherheit unserer Kinder, und um deine Sicherheit! Ich bin gut als Auror, auch wenn ich ab und zu einen Fluch abbekomme! Ich kann den Menschen mit dem, was ich tue, wirklich helfen!“  
Ginnys Augenbrauen hatten sich bei Harrys Antwort nur weiter zusammengezogen, die Trauer und Resignation war endgültig reiner Wut gewichen.   
„Helfen? Es gibt tausend andere Möglichkeiten, anderen Menschen zu helfen, die nichts damit zu tun haben, sich kopflos jedem Fluch in den Weg zu werfen! Und Wer hilft mir und unseren Kindern, wenn du tot bist? Diese Mal wäre es wirklich fast soweit gewesen, und wem hätte das wirklich geholfen! Ich habe schon jeden Tag Angst, wenn du aus dem Haus gehst, dass du nicht mehr wieder kommst! Ist das die Hilfe, die du gibst? Die Sicherheit? Dass ich genauso wie im Krieg darum bangen muss, dass meine Familie am Abend noch vollständig ist?“   
Ginny wurde immer stürmischer, ihre Stimme hitziger, sie redete sich in Rage.

„Und außerdem hat es etwas mit unserer Ehe zu tun! Ich kann so nämlich keine Ehe führen! Und den Kindern ist es auch nicht zuzumuten, dass sie immer mit der Angst leben sollen, ob Papa morgen wieder da ist. Sie sehen dich ja eh kaum noch! Du kommst Abends nach hause, wenn Lily schon schläft und James und Albus dir gerade noch eine gute Nacht wünschen können! Sollen ihre einzigen Erinnerungen an ihren Vater solche wie jetzt sein, wie du hier in St. Mungos liegst? Wenn du nicht endlich zur Vernunft kommst und aufhörst immer als Erster das volle Risiko einzugehen, sehe ich keinen Grund mehr dieser Farce von einer Ehe weiter den Anschein von Leben zu geben! Ich kann so nicht Leben, und auch wenn es weh tut, ich werde mich scheiden lassen!“

Harry starrte seine Frau ungläubig an. Alle Argumente, die er während ihrer Tirade gesammelt hatte, waren wie weggeblasen. Er hatte nie geahnt oder auch nur vermutet, dass das Alles so sehr an Ginny zehrte, dass sie sogar über Scheidung nachdachte! 

„Gin, nein! Die Kinder, du, ich... du kannst nicht einfach weggehen!“  
Er wusste, das es jämmerlich und feige klang, doch etwas anderes, schalueres, besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. 

„Dann ÄNDERE was, Harry! Aber wenn es so weiter geht, dann breche ich unter der Last zusammen!“

Harry wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, er blickte nur auf sein steriles, weißes Bettlaken herab. Ginny hatte die Bedingungen deutlich gestellt. Nun war es an ihm, sie zu erfüllen oder nicht. Doch er liebte seine Arbeit! Aber... liebte er sie wirklich mehr als seine Familie? Wollte er wegen seiner Arbeit seine Familie auseinander reißen, die Kinder zwingen, als hin- und hergerissene Scheidungskinder zu leben?

Nein.

„Gin. Ich... Ich liebe dich, und die Kinder. Bitte, bitte geh nicht. Ich muss noch drei Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben, und währenddessen werde ich einen Antrag auf Versetzung in den Innendienst stellen. Solange, bis eine neue Stelle für mich da ist, werde ich Urlaub nehmen. Ich liebe die Arbeit, aber euch liebe ich mehr! Glaub mir!“

Ginny sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch als er ihren Blick entschlossen erwiderte, breitete sich ein schmales Lächeln auf ihren Zügen aus. Dann setzte sie Lily vorsichtig auf der Bettkante ab und gab Harry einen Kuss.

~~~ 

Harry fluchte lauthals, als er sein Büro betrat. Über Nacht war der Stapel zu bearbeitender Anträge wieder gewachsen, um zwei Zentimeter mehr, als er gestern abgearbeitet hatte. 

Papierkram, Papierkram und noch mehr Papierkram. Lauter langweilige Anträge über Akteneinsicht, Gefängnisbesuche und dazwischen immer wieder Beschwerden über Sachbeschädigungen, die bei Hausdurchsuchungen oder Festnahmen passiert waren und die nicht von den Auroren vor Ort direkt wieder repariert worden waren. 

Eine endloser Papierdschungel, das war sein neues Leben, der innere Dienst in der Ministeriumsabteilung für magische Straffverfolgung, Aurorenbüro.

Da er nur eine Auroren-Ausbildung hatte, durfte er die komplexeren juristischen Themen nicht bearbeiten, sondern nur den Kleinkram, oder das, was ihn als Auror schon direkt betroffen hatte, wie die Beschädigung von Eigentum beim Missionen. Jeder neue Tag brachte nur mehr Formulare, Anträge und generell eine Papierflut, die ihn langsam depressiv machte. Er kam sich nutzlos und eigentlich auch überflüssig vor. Seine Kollegen aus der Auroren-Ausbildung hatten ihn in der ersten Woche nach der Versetzung alle einmal besucht, Späße gemacht und ihn teilweise sogar beglückwünscht, dass er jetzt nur noch kleine Aktenvermerke statt großen dunklen Magiern bezwingen musste, doch in der vierten Woche am neuen Arbeitsplatz kam nur noch Ron vorbei, wenn er nicht auf Mission war, um mit Harry zusammen Mittag essen zu gehen.

Es war Mitte Oktober, und Harry wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation bis Weihnachten überleben sollte. 

Er setzte sich mit einem genervten Seufzer an den Tisch, auf dem ein Bild von Ginny, ein Bild von jedem der Kinder und eins von ihnen als ganzer Familie stand – nur waren die Fotos, auf denen Lily am Daumen nuckelte, James alberne Fratzen zog und Albus die Lichtreflexe seiner Lackschuhe bestaunte hinter den Papierbergen kaum zu sehen. 

Harry nahm das oberste Blatt vom Eingangs-Stapel und überflog es kurz. Eine beantragte Akteneinsicht, der Anwalt vertrat diverse kleinkriminelle Zauberer und Hexen, und war Harry aus den vier Wochen seiner Arbeit zumindest von den Papieren her bestens vertraut. Mit einer viel zu geübten Handbewegung nahm Harry den magischen Stempel zu Hand und markierte das Blatt mit einem lapidaren „Genehmigt“, woraufhin er noch einen kleinen Zauberspruch darüber sprechen musste, sodass seine Signatur als Sachbearbeiter an dem Dokument vorhanden war und es als wirksam betrachtet werden konnte. Dann kam es auf den „Erledigt“-Stapel. 

So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter. Immer wieder musste er bei unbekannten Anwälten in das Register der zugelassenen Anwälte schauen, ein dickes, muffiges Buch, das in einer Schublade unterm Tisch aufbewahrt wurde. Die Beschwerden über Eigentumsbeschädigungen legte er erstmal beiseite, die Akteneinsichten gingen schneller zu bearbeiten. Dennoch, Monotonie. Zettel, Stempel, Zauberspruch, nächster Zettel. 

Es war noch lange nicht Zeit für das Mittagessen, als es an seiner offen stehenden Tür klopfte. Als Harry aufblickte, stand in der Tür Kingsley Shacklebolt selbst, der nach einer Amtszeit als Minister nicht erneut kandidiert hatte und seitdem die Leitung über die gesamte Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung inne hatte. 

„Kingsley! Was führt dich hierher?“ Harry war die Ablenkung nur Recht, er kam sich schon wieder ganz blöd im Kopf vor, umringt von Papier, Papier und Papier.

„Harry, ich wollte mit dir über etwas reden.“ Er trat durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.   
Harry nickte und deutet auf den etwas unbequemen Stuhl, der auf der anderen Seite seines Tisches stand. Kingsley setzte sich, nachdem er einen schnellen Polsterungs-Zauber über den Stuhl gesprochen hatte.

„Was ist denn, Kingsley. Gibt es irgendein Problem, bei dem ich behilflich sein kann?“

„Ein Problem... so könnte man es nennen, ja. Harry, ich weiß, dass du hier nicht glücklich bist. Ich weiß auch, warum du dich überhaupt in den Innendienst hast versetzen lassen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du Ginny so auf Dauer einen Gefallen tust. Deine Gereiztheit fällt allen in der Abteilung auf, und diese Arbeit ist einfach nicht deine Art. Ich kenne dich schon lange genug, um zu sehen, dass du immer schon das Bedürfnis hattest, Leuten zu helfen und auch ein bisschen das Ergebnis deiner Arbeit mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Und während auch die Arbeit hier der Ordnung in der Zaubererwelt hilft, ist es doch zu weit vom Ergebnis entfernt, als dass es dich glücklich machen könnte.“

Harry hörte Kingsley mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.   
„Ja, und? Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich einfach so wieder zurück ins Feld! Ja, diese Arbeit macht mich nicht glücklich, aber ich habe mich entschieden, dass mir Ginny und meine Familie als ganzes wichtiger ist als meine Arbeit! Und dazu werde ich auch stehen.“

Kingsley schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Kopf.  
„Ich meinte auch nie, dass du zurück ins Feld solltest, Harry. Nein, ich bin hier, um dir ein anderes Angebot zu machen. Mit deiner Ausbildung als Auror alleine kannst du in der magischen Strafverfolgung nur diesen kleinen Papierkram machen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass das so bleiben muss!  
Wir haben ähnlich wie das Aurorenprogramm auch andere interne Ausbildungs- und Fortbildungsprogramme für verschiedene Arbeiten im Ministerium. Du bist nicht dumm, Harry, und ich glaube ich weiß, was sowohl deinem Wunsch nach direkter Hilfe für Mitmenschen als auch deinem Bedürfnis nach einem ungefährlichen Bürojob entspricht. Wir bilden unsere eigenen Staatsanwälte aus, die vor dem Wizengamot und den kleineren Spruchkammern die Anklage in Strafsachen vertreten. Wenn die Auroren jemanden festgenommen haben, ist die Sache ja noch lange nicht vorbei.  
Du wärst wieder direkt an den Fällen dran, ohne dich in Gefahr begeben zu müssen.“

Harry sah Kingsley skeptisch an. Staatsanwalt? Er? 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür wirklich qualifiziert bin. Ich hab mich im Aurorentraining schon schwer genug mit den ganzen Vorschriften getan.“  
„Hast du nicht, Harry, viele andere waren erheblich schlimmer dran als du. Deswegen haben sie es nicht durch das Ausbildungsprogramm geschafft, du schon. Und einen Teil der Vorschriften kennst du ja bereits, du musst nicht bei Null anfangen. Das Ausbildungsprogramm geht zwei Jahre, währenddessen arbeitest du als Assistent eines fertigen Staatsanwalts in der magischen Strafverfolgung. Du hättest geregelte Arbeitszeiten und ein nur etwas geringeres Gehalt als jetzt.“

Harry war noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt, aber Kingsley war niemand, der solche Dinge rosaner malte als sie waren. Wenn er davon ausging, dass Harry die Ausbildung schaffte, dann würde das wohl stimmen. Und es wäre wirklich wieder Arbeit, die näher am Fall wäre, als das ewige Papiergeschiebe jetzt.

„Kingsley, ich muss darüber nachdenken, und mit Ginny sprechen. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn ich eine Entscheidung gefällt habe, okay?“  
Kingsley stand auf und nickte. „Das ist das sinnvollste, Harry. Denk darüber nach, aber ich versichere dir, dass du in meinen Augen eine große Bereicherung für die Staatsanwaltschaft wärst. Und sag Ginny schöne Grüße!“

Damit war er auch schon wieder durch die Tür verschwunden, die er hinter sich, wie es zumindest hier üblich war, offen stehen ließ. Seine Schritte verklangen auf dem sonst ruhigen Gang bald. 

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das Angebot war wirklich gut, aber war er wirklich fähig, die ganze juristische Ausbildung zu schaffen? Kingsley glaubte an ihn... 

Nach einem Seufzer verbannte er die Gedanken erst einmal in eine hintere Ecke seines Bewusstseins. Die Schadensersatzanträge mussten auch noch bearbeitet werden. Und auch wenn er die Arbeit hasste, so musste sie doch getan werden. 

~~~ 

Am Abend kam er rußverdreckt aus dem Kamin, als James und Albus sich gerade durch das Haus jagten. Ein kurzes „Hi Dad!“ später waren sie auch schon wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Harry ließ mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs den Ruß verschwinden und machte sich dann zur Küche auf, wo er Ginny herumhantieren hörte.

Lily saß am Küchentisch, als Harry eintrat, und malte in einem Malbuch konzentriert einen Drachen lila aus. Ginny stand am Ofen und holte ein saftiges, lecker riechendes Stück Braten heraus, stellte es auf dem Herd ab und drehte sich dann zu Harry um.

„Guten Abend, Liebling! Wie war dein Tag?“  
Ginny lächelte, als sie Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss gab. Harry hatte deutlich bemerkt, wie viel Anspannung von ihr abgefallen war, seit er den neuen Job hatte. Sie war wieder lockerer, hatte mehr Spaß. Und er selbst hatte seitdem auch wieder mehr Zeit für die Kinder, da er nicht mehr am Wochenende oder Abends zu Missionen gerufen wurde.   
„An und für sich normal, aber Kingsley kam heute vorbei und hat mir ein Angebot gemacht.“   
Ginnys Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Aber hoffentlich nicht, dass du wieder zu den Auroren zurück gehst, oder?“   
„Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und gab Ginny einen Kuss.  
„Nein, Gin. Aber lass uns nach dem Essen darüber reden. Wie war dein Tag?“   
Ginny erzählte vom Training mit den Holyhead Harpies, wo aktuell einige Neuzugänge ins Team eingearbeitet wurden, was immer noch für Abwechslung sorgte. 

Nachdem Lily ihr Malbuch weggepackt hatte, wurden James und Albus damit beauftragt, den Tisch zu decken. Dann kam der Braten auf den Tisch, und während des Abendesses berichteten James und Albus von ihren jeweiligen Eskapaden in der Zauberer-Grundschule. James zeigte schon jetzt ein erstaunliches Talent dafür, sich durch Streiche in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, während Albus noch immer stark damit beschäftigt war, seiner Lehrerin möglichst positiv aufzufallen. Lily war noch im Kindergarten, würde aber im Frühling mit ihrem sechsten Geburtstag ebenfalls in der Zauberer-Grundschule anfangen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich sechs zu werden, und „groß genug“ zu sein, um in die Schule zu gehen. 

Nach dem Essen, und vielen Ermahnungen an James, nicht mit seinem Essen zu spielen, räumten Harry und Ginny den Tisch ab, während die Kinder sich die Zähne putzen sollten. Was sie nach den gurgelnden Geräuschen, die aus dem Bad kamen, wohl auch taten. 

Ginny wandte sich nach dem Aktivieren der Geschirrspül-Zauber mit ernstem Gesicht wieder Harry zu.  
„Also, was hat es jetzt mit diesem ominösen Angebot von Kingsley auf sich? Wenn er nicht will, dass du wieder zu den Auroren gehst, was will er dann?“  
Harry schob Ginny auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin.  
„Kingsley ist nicht nur Leiter des Aurorenbüros, sondern der Chef der ganzen Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich das Ausbildungsprogramm für Staatsanwälte machen möchte. Es geht zwei Jahre, in denen ich in der Strafverfolgung als Assistent eines fertig ausgebildeten Staatsanwalt arbeiten würde. Ich wäre dann endlich wieder an einem Arbeitsplatz, wo ich nicht nur Zettel durch die Gegend schiebe, sondern etwas wirklich relevantes tue!“  
Ginny sah Harry mit nachdenklicher Miene an, während er sprach. Als er geendet hatte, sagte sie einige Momente nichts, dann meinte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Ist es wirklich so schlimm für dich, einen normalen Bürojob zu machen?“  
Harry fuhr sich etwas nervös durch die Haare, er hatte Ginny in den letzten Wochen möglichst wenig davon erzählt, wie unwohl er sich in seiner aktuellen Position fühlte. Er hatte nicht suggerieren wollen, dass er unbedingt zu den Auroren zurück wollte, denn so war es nicht. Er kam sich dennoch irgendwie überflüssig und nutzlos vor.   
„Gin, es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass mir das Abenteuer fehlt. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ich hinter dem Berg Papier an meiner jetzigen Arbeitsstelle nichts bewege, und meine Zeit vergeude anstatt den Leuten zu helfen, die Hilfe brauchen. In der Staatsanwaltschaft kann ich immerhin dafür sorgen, dass jene, die Verbrechen begangen haben, auch wirklich bestraft werden, und dass sich auch Fälle wie bei Sirius nicht wiederholen, sodass keine Unschuldigen im Gefängnis landen.“  
Ginny hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, dann nickte sie.   
„Gut, Harry, und Danke, dass du mir sagst, was dich bewegt. Manchmal glaube ich, dass du zu viel Rücksicht auf mich nehmen willst, aber ich bin deine Frau, und wir haben uns versprochen, einander zu lieben und zu ehren. Das gilt in beide Richtungen.  
Ich respektiere deine Bedürfnisse auch, Harry, du musst sie mir aber mitteilen! Und wenn die Arbeit in der Staatsanwaltschaft das ist, was du gerne machen möchtest, dann solltest du auch unbedingt zusagen. Ich möchte, dass du ein langes Leben mit mir und den Kindern erleben kannst, aber das heißt nicht, dass du dabei im Job unglücklich sein musst.“

Sie beugte sich vor und gab Harry einen Kuss.  
„Ich habe meine Karriere, du darfst deine haben. Hauptsache, du überlebst sie, ja?“

Harry lächelte seine Frau an. Ginny fand immer die richtigen Worte, um Harry bewusst zu machen, was wirklich wichtig war.   
Dann kam Lily, mit halbangezogenem Nachthemd in die Küche getappst und kletterte auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter.   
„Mami, liest du mir noch eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor?“   
Ob der großen, bettelnden Kinderaugen musste Harry lächeln. Seine Kleine würde eines Tages viele Leute problemlos um den Finger wickeln können.   
Ginny hob Lily auf den Arm und stand mit ihr auf.  
„Natürlich gibt es eine Gutenachtgeschichte für dich. Aber wie wäre es, wenn die heute mal Papa vorliest?“  
Lily sah zu Harry hinüber, dann nickte sie. „Ja, das ist auch okay.“  
Ginny reichte den kleinen Rotschopf an Harry weiter und lächelte.   
Harry nahm seine Tochter in die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett ablegte.   
„So, was für eine Geschichte hättest du denn gerne, meine kleine Fee?“  
Lily öffnete eine Schublade in ihrem Nachttisch und zog ein Buch daraus hervor. Es war „Momo“ von Michael Ende, ein Lesezeichen steckte darin, etwas vor der Mitte.   
„Da, Momo und Kassiopeia sind gerade unterwegs, liest du mir weiter vor?“  
„Natürlich, kleine Fee.“ Harry half Lily unter die Decke und deckte sie sorgfältig zu, dann schlug er das Buch auf.

~~~ 

Durch die magischen Fenster des Büros, dass sich Harry mit Staatsanwalt Gillerwood teilte, sah man den novemberlichen Herbststurm durch London toben. Es war nass, windig und eiskalt, und Harry war heilfroh, nicht bei diesem Wetter draußen sein zu müssen. 

Vor ihm lag ein dickes Buch mit Präzendenzfällen aus der Zauberergeschichte, die sich als Richterrecht etabliert hatten und die Basis der Rechtsprechung durch das heutige Wizengamot ergaben. Vieles war anhand eher kurioser Fälle entschieden worden, doch die Schulssfolgerungen für zukünftige Fälle waren das eigentlich wichtige für Harry, da er selbst als Staatsanwalt später wissen musste, welches Strafmaß für welche Begehungsart eines Delikts üblich war. Inwieweit ein Gehilfe geringer zu bestrafen war, welche Unterschiede es bei der Anklage des Haupttäters und des Anstifters zu beachten gab. 

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm das an und für sich trockene Bücherstudium so viel Spaß machen konnte, aber insbesondere, da er in die laufenden Fälle von Gillerwood mit eingebunden war, wurden ihm die notwendigen Unterscheidungen immer schnell mit praktischen Beispielen unterlegt, und er konnte sich das gelesene gut merken. 

Der Herbststurm wütete schon seit gestern in ganz Südengland und sorgte dafür, dass es bereits am Nachmittag schnell dunkel wurde. Harry aktivierte die Beleuchtungszauber im Raum und wandte sich seinem Buch wieder zu, er hatte gerade gut Zeit zum Bücherstudium, Gillerwood war in einer Besprechung der Staatsanwaltschaft, wobei es größtenteils um organisatorisches ging, das Harry aktuell noch nicht betraf, weswegen er nicht mitgegangen, sondern sich die Stunden zum lernen freigehalten hatte. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand verriet, dass es gerade halb fünf war, Harry musste um halb sechs los, er sollte Lily heute vom Kindergarten abholen, da Ginny eine längere Team-Besprechung hatte. Es war noch gut Zeit bis dahin. 

Die Tür öffnete sich, als Harry gerade einen weiteren Absatz gelesen hatte, und Gillerwood trat ein, einen Stapel Papier unter dem Arm.   
„Mr. Potter, ich habe Arbeit mitgebracht! Die Auroren haben gerade Tibelius Fittergob festgenommen, der die Überfälle in der Winkelgasse begangen hat. Heute Nacht kommt er in die Untersuchungszelle im Aurorenbüro, morgen ist dann Haftprüfungstermin. Bis dahin müssen die Unterlagen zusammen sein, um ihn auch in Haft behalten zu können. Und da Sie schon so viel gelernt haben, Mr. Potter, dachte ich mir, dass sie mir direkt helfen, die entsprechenden Anträge aufzusetzen und alles zusammen zu stellen!“  
Harry machte große Augen. Er war gerade sechs Wochen lang hier, Er war nicht davon ausgegangen, im ersten halben Jahr mehr zu machen, als zuzugucken.   
„Sind sie sicher, Mr. Gillerwood?“  
„Natürlich, Mr. Potter! Mir ist klar, dass Sie noch keine Erfahrung damit haben, aber von allem was ich weiß, lernt man am besten am praktischen Fall. Und je früher Sie mit den Fällen alleine arbeiten können, desto mehr habe ich davon, Sie auszubilden! Ich werde diesen Fall ausführlich mit ihnen bearbeiten, und dann sehen wir ja, ob sie schon das Zeug haben, demnächst auch die eine oder andere Sache ohne meine Aufsicht zu machen.“

Und damit begannen sie, die Beweise zusammen zu suchen, die im Fall Fittergob gesammelt wurden, und den Antrag auf Untersuchungshaft bis zum Prozess zu formulieren. Gillerwood ließ Harry insbesondere die korrekten Formulierungen in der Juristensprache üben und wies in mehrfach darauf hin, dass bestimmte Dinge noch präziser ausgedrückt werden mussten, um nur genau eine Sache zu meinen. Harry versuchte sich alle tipps einzuprägen, und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Ls der Antrag und die angehängten Beweise dann fertig waren, blickte Harry erneut auf die uhr und Erschrak. Es war sieben Uhr!  
„Verdammt!“ entfuhr es ihm.  
Gillerwood sah ihn überrascht an.   
„Ist etwas mit dem Antrag nicht in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?“  
„Nein! Ich habe nur die Zeit vergessen, und heute sollte ich meine Tochter vom Kindergarten abholen! Ich muss sofort los!“  
„Hätten sie doch etwas gesagt, Mr. Potter!“ Gillerwood sah ernstlich bestürzt aus. Harry erinnerte sich, dass der Mann mit seiner Frau auch mehrere Kinder hatte, die allerdings schon länger erwachsen und außer Haus waren.   
„Gehen sie, ich mache alles was noch fehlen sollte fertig! Und richten sie ihrer Tochter und ihrer Frau meine Entschuldigung aus, dass ich Sie so lange aufgehalten habe!“  
Doch Harry war schon auf halbem Weg aus der Tür und zu den Apparierplätzen im Foyer des Ministeriums unterwegs. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können!

Er apparierte zum Kindergarten, der vollständig verschlossen und dunkel war, dann weiter nach hause. Dort brannte Licht in allen Kinderzimmern und im Wohnzimmer, und Harry öffnete schnell die Haustür, um aus dem Sturm heraus zu kommen.

Er hatte die Tür gerade wider hinter sich geschlossen, als Ginny wütend aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Eingangsflur kam.  
„Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen! Es ist viertel nach sieben, du solltest Lily um halb sechs vom Kindergarten abholen! Als du um sechs noch immer nicht da warst, hat eine der Kindergärtnerinnen versucht dich in der Arbeit zu erreichen, aber sie kam nur ins Aurorenbüro, wo man sich für ehemalige Mitarbeiter nicht zuständig fühlte! Da sie wusste, dass ich heute eine Besprechung hatte, hat sie meine Mutter gerufen, die Lily dann geholt hat! Sie hat den ganzen Abend geweint, weil ihr Vater sie vergessen hat!“  
Harry war unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als Ginny ihre lautstarke Tirade angefangen hatte, und fuhr sich mit der Hand fahrig durch die Haare.   
„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny! Um halb fünf kam Gillerwood mit einem neuen Fall, und er hat mit mir zusammen den Antrag ausgearbeitet, um morgen beim Hafttermin alles beisammen zu haben! Darüber haben wir die Zeit vergessen, und plötzlich war es sieben! Ich bin sofort gekommen, und es tut mir schrecklich Leid!“  
Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an.  
„Die Zeit vergessen? Deine Tochter steht eine halbe Stunde lang in ihrem Kindergarten und sieht zu, wie alle anderen Kinder abgeholt werden, weil du die Zeit vergessen hast? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein, Harry!“  
„Ich habe doch schon gesgat, dass es mir Leid tut! Es wird nie wieder vorkommen! Es war nur das erste Mal, dass ich selber etwas aktiv für einen Fall tun durfte, da passiert es halt mal, dass man nicht so genau drauf achtet, wie die Zeit vergeht!“  
Ginny sah ihn immer noch wütend an.  
„Du gehst jetzt hoch und entschuldigst dich bei deiner Tochter. Abendessen hab ich vom Pizzaservice kommen lassen, wenn du noch etwas willst, kannst du dir ja noch was kochen. Guten Abend!“  
Damit verschwand sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, von wo kurz darauf der ein gedämpft-wütendes Flohgespräch von Ginny mit einer ihrer Freundinnen aus dem Team erklang.   
Harry zog sich die Schuhe und den Mantel aus, dann stieg er leise die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an Lilys Zimmertür.   
Als er eintrat, war seine kleine Fee am Boden mit dem Ausmalen in einem ihrer magischen Malbücher. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, blickte sie zu ihm auf.  
„Papa! Wo warst du heute?!“  
Er nahm das kleine Mädchen, das auf ihn zugestürmt kam in den Arm und küsste ihre weichen Haare.   
„In der Arbeit, meine kleine Fee. Ich hatte etwas ganz wichtiges zu tun, und dann war es plötzlich viel zu spät, als ich wieder auf die Uhr geguckt habe. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich nicht da war, als der Kindergarten zu Ende war. Kannst du deinem Papa vergeben?“  
Lily schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, dann nickte sie. Harry konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen immer noch ein wenig vom früheren Weinen geschwollen waren, und fühlte sich trotz ihrer Absolution schuldig.   
So etwas durfte ihm nie wieder passieren. 

~~~ 

Harry sah panisch auf die Uhr, es war neun Uhr abends. Wie so oft in den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er erst jetzt die Möglichkeit, nach Hause zu apparieren. Gillerwood hatte sich eine schwere Grippe eingefangen, die ihn vor drei Tagen letztlich nach St. Mungos gebracht hatte, und Harry war dementsprechend zu Gillerwoods Vertreter, Staatsanwalt Fleherty versetzt worden. Fleherty war ein immenses Arbeitstier, und er erwartete von allen in seiner Umgebung den gleichen Arbeitseifer. Da er Gillerwoods Fälle zu den eigenen übernommen hatte, und jetzt in der Vorweihnachtszeit die Ladendiebstähle in ungeahnte Höhen schnellten, war auch viel mehr Arbeit da, und Harry tat sich schwer, Fleherty mit den Aktenstapeln ganz allein zu lassen. Dann kamen auch immer wieder wichtige Fragen in den Fällen von Gillerwood auf, und da Harry zumindest ansatzweise wusste, worum es dabei ging, musste er regelmäßig bleiben, um mit Fleherty über die Vertretung zu sprechen. 

Als Harry im Haus ankam, brannte nur im Wohnzimmer noch Licht. Als er leise eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte er aus dem Wohnzimmer den magischen Rundfunk, Ginny hörte wohl gerade das abendliche Hörspiel, das schon fast zu Ende sein dürfte. 

Er schlich sich still in die Küche und fand dort eine kalte Portion vom Abendessen vor. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und aß, dann spülte er sein Geschirr und Besteck mit Hand ab. 

Als er damit fertig war und sich umdrehte, stand Ginny im Rahmen der Küchentür. 

„Albus hat heute einen Verweis bekommen. Er hat ein Mädchen geschlagen, das in der Pause über seine Lehrerin geschimpft hat.“

Harry sah überrascht auf. Albus war sonst nie aggressiv aufgefallen. 

„Seine Lehrerin möchte uns gerne nächste Woche Mittwoch beide in der Sprechstunde sehen. Ich hoffe der Herr Staatsanwalt hat dafür Zeit?“  
Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. Am Mittwoch war die erste Verhandlung in einem Einbruchsfall angesetzt. Es war einer der Fälle, den Fleherty von Gilerwood übernommen hatte. Harry sollte auf Flehertys Wunsch hin der gesamten Verhandlung beiwohnen...   
„Mittwoch ist schlecht. Geht kein anderer Termin?“  
„Du hast doch nie mehr Zeit für die Kinder! Du warst in den letzten zwei Wochen keinen Tag früh genug zu Hause, um mit der Familie zu Abend zu essen, und oft genug gerade noch rechtzeitig da, um James und Albus eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen! Lily hat dich kaum noch gesehen. Was ist denn nächsten Mittwoch so wichtig, dass du nicht mal die Zeit hast, um dich um Albus merkwürdiges Verhalten zu kümmern?“  
„Es ist die Einbruchs-Verhandlung, einer von Gillerwoods Fällen. Fleherty will unbedingt, dass ich die ganze Zeit anwesend bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das dauern wird!“  
Er versuchte garnicht erst, sich gegen ihre anderen Anschuldigungen zu verteidigen, er wusste, dass es alles stimmte. Er sah seine Kinder viel zu wenig, war selbst an den Wochenenden in der Arbeit.   
Ginny nickte nur.  
„Dann gehe ich eben alleine. Das muss sobald wie möglich geklärt werden, nicht erst, wenn dein Terminkalender es zulässt. Ich gehe gleich schlafen, du brauchst garnicht erst ins Schlafzimmer kommen, ich habe deine Bettwäsche aufs Sofa gelegt. Und denk dran, morgen ist das Freundschaftsspiel gegen die deutsche Mannschaft, die Kinder gehen nach der Schule zu Mutter und Lily wird von Vater vom Kindergarten abgeholt.“  
Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ Harry stehen. 

Er war jetzt also auf das Sofa verbannt. 

~~~ 

Am nächsten Vormittag saß Harry in Flehertys Büro und sah die Akten von Gillerwoods Fällen durch, als einer der Aktenboten, ein junger Squib, die Tür aufriss und „Mr. Harry Potter, eine wichtige Nachricht im Flohnetzwerk für Sie“ rief.  
Harry eilte sofort aus dem Büro und hinter dem jungen Mann her, solche Notrufe waren überaus selten.   
Als er im Geschäftstellenzimmer ankam, wo die Flohgespräche für die gesamte Abteilung angenommen wurden, sah er Molly Weasleys Kopf im Feuer.  
„Molly! Was ist los? Ist etwas mit den Kindern?“  
„Harry! Da bist du ja endlich! Ginny wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht, sie wurde bei dem Spiel gegen die deutsche Mannschaft schwer verletzt! Du musst sofort nach St. Mungos kommen!“  
Harry war geschockt. Ginny, schwerverletzt? Er nickte Molly zu, antwortete dann mechanisch: „Ich komme sofort.“

Die Kamine in den einzenlenn Abteilungen sollten nicht zur Flohreise benutzt werden, deswegen eilte Harry ins Foyer des Ministeriums und trat dort in die Flammen, die ihn Momente später im Eingangsbereich von St. Mungos wieder ausspuckten. 

Molly stand vor einem benachbarten Kamin und lief sofort zu ihm, als er sich aufrichtete und den Ruß von seiner Kleidung bürstete.  
„Harry! Komm mit, Ginny ist auf der Intensivstation!“  
Harry eilte immer noch mehr mechanisch hinter Molly her, die ihn duch die Korridore des Krankenhauses lotste und schließlich vor einer Tür im Gang stehen blieb, auf der „Intensivstation - Zutritt nur für autorisiertes Personal!“ stand.

Ein Heiler kam einen Moment später durch die Tür, und fing gleich an zu sprechen.  
„Mrs. Weasley, ihre Tochter wurde in einen künstlichen Heilschlaf versetzt, nachdem die schlimmsten Verletzungen behandelt wurden. Sie wird einige Tage so bleiben, wenn sie wieder aufwacht, wissen wir, ob dauerhafte Schäden zurückbleiben.“  
Er schien Harry kaum zu beachten, als er seinen kurzen Monolog jedoch beendet hatte, wandte er sich aber doch plötzlich zu Harry.  
„Sind Sie Mr. Potter?“  
Harry nickte, noch immer mechanisch und ohne ganz zu begreifen, was gerade geschah.   
„Ihr Frau wird mindestens zwei Wochen bei uns bleiben müssen. Sie können ihre Frau während der entsprechenden Zeiten besuchen, und auch Ihre Kinder mitbringen. Sollte es weitere Informationen geben, oder wichtige medizinische Behandlungsfragen geklärt werden müssen, kontaktieren wir Sie sofort. Würden Sie dafür bitte eine Flohadresse bei den Schwestern hinterlegen, unter der sie immer zu erreichen sind?“  
Harry nickte erneut. Dann verschwand der Mann, offensichtlich ein Heiler, wieder durch die Tür in die Intensivstation. 

Harry ließ sich von Molly zu einem der Stühle lotsen, die an der Wand standen. Er setzte sich, fuhr sich dann durch die Haare. Ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken, sah wieder auf. Ginny. Schwerverletzt. Heilschlaf. Zwei Wochen mindestens in St. Mungos.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post von Animexx, wo die Geschichte für einen Adventskalender 2010 angefangen wurde.


End file.
